Soldier
by just.another.writer123
Summary: ONESHOT: I took inspiration from Jimmy Fallon's Veterans day segment. I hope you enjoy!


**I heard this song and knew that I wanted to base a quick one shot on it. It's really short but I loved writing it.**

 **I have two other fics if you want to check them out, Business Manager, and Rebel Without A Cause!**

 **Enjoy!**

Beca was on the wings of the Jimmy Fallon Show, a guitar strapped over her shoulder. She was one of the hottest artists and producers in the country and she had agreed to perform on Jimmy's Show. She had been friends with him for a while, being interviewed by him multiple times and she had had her first ever interview with him as well so the show held a very special place in her heart.

She was performing her newest song, which would be officially released after her performance, it was the final one that would be featured on her album that would be coming out in a few days. It would be her second, the first being self-titled and the second being called Red, a nickname that she called her wife before they were married.

Jimmy was out on stage introducing the show, today was a special one as it was Veterans Day.

"In honour of Veteran's day we have filled our entire audience with Veterans and their families, as a special thanks for protecting and serving the United States," The audience let out a loud cheer.

"And here at the Tonight Show we have a very special guest coming to perform, singing her new single which drops today, Beca Mitchell Everybody!"

The lights dimmed and Beca walked into the centre of the stage, a mic had been placed in front of her and she began strumming,

 **Soldier - James TW**

Hold your breath, don't look down, keep trying

Darling, it's okay to be scared, it's frightening

At times it just feels like the world is trying hard to knock us down

But there's a reason that we're still here when no one else is around

There was an incredibly special meaning to this song, her wife Chloe Mitchell was in the armed forces, her entire family had been. It's where her mother met her father and they'd all grown up on an army base. Chloe's brother was in the marines and Chloe's grandmother was a volunteer nurse at a military hospital. It was ingrained in their blood.

How we've grown

Every single day I'm proud

I swear, I won't

Let anything stop us now

Chloe always seemed to be out fighting in another country and it pained Beca to see her wife leave for months on end never knowing if she was going to see her again. She had her music to keep her occupied which for the most part kept her distracted if she didn't have that she would be going insane with worry.

I'm not a soldier

But I'll fight through our darkest of days

Get on my shoulders

And I'll carry you all of the way

'Cause there's no life worth living in

If you're not with me in it

I'm not a soldier

But you make me wanna be brave

Yeah, you do

Through the depths of despair, we've stumbled

And all that distance between us, we've crumbled

We've ignored all of the rumours and jealous disapprovals

And we've come out the other side with something beautiful

Marrying Chloe Beale was the best thing she ever done, period. Beca had never been big on relationships after her parent's divorce but after Chloe wormed her way into her life it was like her whole perspective had changed. They'd gone through lots of ups and down since Chloe was gone so much, but they always made up in the end, because for Beca she never wanted her last words to be something she'd regret saying to the redhead.

Oh, how we've grown

Every single day I'm proud

And now I know

There's nothing that can stop us now

I'm not a soldier

But I'll fight through our darkest of days

Get on my shoulders

And I'll carry you all of the way

'Cause there's no life worth living in

If you're not with me in it

I'm not a soldier

But you make me wanna be brave

Yeah, you do

Chloe had quickly moved through the ranks thanks to her bravery and dedication, she was one of the best in her field and she was highly respected amongst her fellow soldiers. She was now Major Chloe Mitchell, she'd been in service for around 10 years, gone on multiple tours and had commanded special operations companies. But she missed her every day, but Chloe always found a way to make her smile, even when she wasn't there. She'd put small notes in Beca's hoodies so every time she'd put one on she'd find a heartfelt note from the redhead.

Only we know where we're going

Every day we're gonna keep on growing

Learning from the tears and the mistakes

We're not perfect but we've come such a long way

As long as I got you by my side

I know what I wanna do in this life

One day when our kids fall in love

We can tell them that the odds were against us

I'm not a soldier

But I'll fight through our darkest of days

Get on my shoulders

And I'll carry you all of the way, woo-ooh

'Cause there's no life worth living in

If you're not with me in it

I'm not a soldier (soldier)

But you make me wanna be brave

Yeah, you do

Yeah, you do, yeah, you do

But you make me wanna be brave

Yeah, you do

Oh yeah, you do

The crowd all stood in applause and cheered loudly for the brunette, she waved to everyone in thanks and went over to Jimmy to give him a hug.

"That was Beca Mitchell, everybody, her new album comes out very soon so get it before it sells out."

Beca quickly put her guitar backstage and joined Jimmy to play a new game of his.

"I have the incredible Beca Mitchell here with me today and it's time to play the whisper challenge. Here's how it works, one person will put on these headphones here," Jimmy handed Beca a pair of headphones which she comfortable slid over her ears. "I'm going to play some loud music and then the other person will pick up a card and read it and you have to guess just by reading my lips," Jimmy explained.

"Okay, I'm ready," Beca said, she loved a challenge and was highly competitive.

Jimmy pressed play on the music and began reading a card.

"I'm a little teapot," Beca looked at him confused, this game was harder than she thought.

"I'm a little teapot," he said slowly, trying to emphasize each word to make it easier.

"Up, lire, pop," She tried. She saw him laughing and guessed it was wrong, she tried a few more times and eventually she got it, she had to admit, this game was very fun but so hard. She handed the headphone over to Jimmy who put them on and started dancing to the music making the crowd laugh, Beca picked up a card.

"Lady Gaga," she said.

"Letta Carka," he responded, he looked confused as to what she was saying which only made everyone else laugh more. Beca shook her head and repeated the phrase.

"Lady," he finally got, he made a movement with hands, curves of a woman, and then finally shouted, "Lady Gaga!" The crowd cheered and applauded him.

Beca put the headphones over her ears and was determined to get this final one right.

"Your wife is behind you," he said. Beca had no clue what he said it seemed really long so she tried to focus on each word.

"Your wife is behind you," he read again.

"What?" She said - this one seemed impossible.

What she didn't know what that Chloe Mitchell was standing right behind her in her full green camo army uniform, she was laughing at her wife's hopeless attempts to guess the answer. So Jimmy turned the card around so Beca could read it herself.

"Your wife is behind you…" Beca read out, at first it didn't register to her and then she turned around and saw her wife. Her stunning, beautiful wife. Here, right in front of her, she pushed the headphones off her ears and jumped up off the chair, colliding into Chloe's arms. She smelt like vanilla and coconut, a smell Beca craved day and night. She had no idea how she was here right now, Chloe hadn't been due back for another 4 months, but right now she didn't care her wife was in her arms, where she belonged.

Chloe pulled Beca's head up off her chest and gave her a searing kiss, one that may have been a little inappropriate for Tv, but neither of them cared. Beca heard oohs and awes from the audience and a few cheers as well.

"I loved the song by the way," Chloe whispered to Beca.

" It was for you if you couldn't already tell," Beca said with a smile.

"I love you, Mitchell, so much," Chloe said.

"I love you too, forever and always,"

 **Hope you like it!**


End file.
